User profile information provides information about a user, such as the user's skills, interests, etc. The user profile is useful information for social networking and effective communication/collaboration within a business organization. With accurate profile data, it is possible for a user to get connected to the right person for collaboration and help. Typically, a use establishes the user profile, and the user is responsible for updating the user profile. In some systems, a user is reminded to update the user profile manually, but the user may not know which parts of the user profile should be updated or may not remember information that should be added to the user profile.